This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. We are looking to see if antioxidants decrease the level of reactive oxygen species (ROS) generated in the skin by UV. ROS are highly reactive derivatives of molecular oxygen, and are associated with actinic keratosis, photoaging and skin cancer. We are interested to see if antioxidants applied to the skin surface can reduce the number of ROS that are generated deeper in the epidermis.